Upa
|Race = Human |Date of birth = Age 745 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) |Gender = Male |Address = Sacred Land of Korin |Allegiance = Karinga TribeDragon Ball Online, 2010 |FamConnect = Bora (father) Unnamed brother or child Unnamed stepmother or wife }} Upa (ウパ, Upa) is a member of the native tribe whose members serve as the guardians of Korin Tower. His father, Bora, is the chief of the tribe. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Upa is with his father when he is being interrogated by Captain Yellow from the Red Ribbon Army for his Dragon Ball. After Bora defeats Captain Yellow's men, Captain Yellow jumps into his plane and kidnaps Upa, forcing Bora to hand over the Dragon Ball, or he will kill his son. Luckily, right on time, Goku arrives on his Flying Nimbus and takes down Captain Yellow with his plane, saving Upa from the brink of death. Upa and Bora thank Goku by giving him their Dragon Ball, which is the Four-Star ball Goku was seeking. Shortly after, Upa's father is killed mercilessly by Mercenary Tao, who came to their village to do his duty of killing Goku and retrieving the remaining Dragon Balls. After Tao blasts Goku with a Dodon Ray, Upa tries desperately to fight Tao himself while he was leaving by throwing a rock at him. However, Tao easily blows the rock back at Upa, which hits him on his head. When Tao leaves, Upa buries his father and just when he is about to bury the supposedly dead Goku, it is revealed that Goku is actually alive, with the Dragon Ball in his outfit saving him from Tao's Dodon Ray. When Tao returns to the Korin Tower's base to find the missing Dragon Ball, Upa flings an axe aimed at Tao's head, but Tao dodges this with ease, kicks Upa upwards into the air and instantly grabs him with one hand, whilst demanding Upa tells him where the Four-Star Dragon Ball is. After Upa refuses to tell him, Mercenary Tao flings Upa towards the pole of Korin Tower. He is then luckily saved by Goku, who returns from his training with Korin. Goku overpowers and defeats Tao. Upa later accompanies Goku for a short time during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, in order to recover all of the Dragon Balls so they can wish his father back to life. When Krillin first meets Upa, he thinks that Upa is a cute girl. He is disgusted when he finds out otherwise and apologizes to Upa. Upa participates in the fight against Fortuneteller Baba's fighters and helps Puar defeat Fangs the Vampire, using the mythological weapons against vampires such as garlic breath and the shape of a cross. When Fangs turns into a bat, Puar, using shapeshifting, turns into a hand and swats Fangs into the water, allowing Puar and Upa to win the match. After Bora is revived, Upa tells his father that he will climb Korin Tower also. It is never revealed whether or not he succeeded. Upa and Bora later appear once again when Yajirobe brings a beaten Goku to Korin Tower. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Although Korin himself becomes a recurring character in Dragon Ball Z, providing the Z Fighters with Senzu Beans, Upa and Bora are not seen again except for two instances: once during the Vegeta Saga where he and his father encounter an angry Launch stealing from their tipi. Majin Buu Saga And once more near the end of Dragon Ball Z when they are giving energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. During the Kid Buu Saga, a woman seen behind Upa is holding an infant that strongly resembles him as a child, possibly an indication he has married and had a baby. The same woman with a now teenage boy can be seen in Dragon Ball GT. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Upa is about 44 years old, yet he still carries a youthful appearance. He, his father, and the rest of their tribe are seen when they are teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" He makes a brief flashback appearance during the Shadow Dragon Saga, when Haze Shenron explains his origin to Goku and Pan. Film appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' Upa appears with his father in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. They both go to Mifan, where his father is killed by General Tao. Techniques and weaponry *'Rock Throw' – Upa attacks by throwing a rock at his opponent. Used against Mercenary Tao. *'Axe Throw' – Upa flings an axe aimed at the opponent's head. Used against Mercenary Tao. *'Garlic Breath' – Used against Fangs the Vampire. *'Shape of a Cross' – Used against Fangs the Vampire. *'Bow and arrows' – Upa is seen wielding a bow with arrows in a quiver on his back during his short appearance in Dragon Ball Z. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (appears at the bottom of the Korin Tower) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (voice) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' Voice actors *Japanese dub: Mitsuko Horie (kid) *Harmony Gold dub: Arlene Banas (Movie 3) *FUNimation dub: Kara Edwards (kid; movie 3), Susan Huber (kid; DB), Dameon Clarke (teen/adult, DBZ), Laura Bailey (kid; Revenge of King Piccolo) *Blue Water dub: Brett Bauer *Latin American Spanish dub: Cristina Hernandez (kid) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fernanda Bullara (kid), Sergio Moreno (adult) *Catalan dub: Rosa Nualart (kid) Trivia *In the Vegeta Saga and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Upa is shown as an adult, yet he still has dot eyes, however, in the Kid Buu Saga and Dragon Ball GT, he has normal eyes. *In the Spanish dub, there seems to be some confusion as to whether Upa is a male or female. Bora once refers to him as his daughter, and then in another episode Upa is addressed as a boy. Apparently Krillin wasn't the only one to be confused about Upa's gender. Gallery See also *Upa (Collectibles) References pt-br:Upa ca:Upà Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support